Dimiko
by black medusia
Summary: my take on how it could of went if things were different and its gonna be different
1. Chapter 1

First inuyasha fanfic

Dimiko

Kagome x Sesshomaru

Kagome facts on appearance

Inu-miko

Long black hair that fades to hot pink and is really straight but voluminous

Ears are black with hot pink tips

Her eyes are purple with a hot pink ring around it and seems like a vortex of feminine power

10 in shorter then Inyasha and 15 in shorter then Sesshomaru

Skin is a slight bit paler then Sesshomaru

Wears black yoga pants, a white muscle shirt and a baggy blue shirt over the muscle shirt. She also cargo boots

Has a heart shaped birth mark on her right paw/hand, right on the arch between thumb and forefinger

***~this is a retake on Inuyasha so there may be repetition from the actually series on some episodes but it will also not be anything like that on other levels and some and I will be sure to add fluff between Kagome and our favorite fur ball fluffy aka Sesshomaru formally known as Sesshy(not really) this is a kagXsesshy story and is not for inuyasha favortines. Kikiyo is also hated in this story as well. ~***

_Chapter 1: first appearance_

Long ago, one hundred years to be precise, humans became blessed with a type of defense to keep the demons at bay, but soon after they regained comfort in the world they began to turn that defense into a vile weapon to make demons extinct. When it _appeared_ that demons were no longer around, the humans began to use their defense as holding guards to imprison all hanyous and make them slaves to the human race. When technology advanced to where hanyou's were no longer needed for their strength they were put to execution until no one remained, _or so it appeared_.

The truth about demons and hanyous today is that they are rare and they are hidden even amongst themselves. There is no room for safety or true friends if blood of a demon runs through you, you're as good as dead since demon hunters rule the government and racism against demons was so strong that the world seemed so inconsequently against demons because of the past. The past is unknown for today because the government doesn't want their people to feel weak or insecure. So only the vile demon hunters know of the unknown past.

-today-

Kagome was running in the forest of Inuyasha, trying desperately to hide her demon side from the world. Her barrier broke and now she was on the run from a human with a defense weapon. Defense? Hmp. Moore like gift from hell used to kill the innocent. Just as she brought bake her disguise she fell into a well. How did this happen? Well she got her disguise, looked behind her for a human while running, and the well was set real low- ankle high- and she fell in. instead of hitting the ground like what was to be expected ,she fell through a wormhole when the vortex of curious unknown ended she saw the sky again. She was hesitant to get out, weary of being accused of what she was. She didn't want to die but if she was caught in a well of the demon forest she could be persecuted and killed publically. The society she was from was entirely for entertaining the innocent humans while hanging criminals and murdering demon bloods.

Kagome makes sure that no demon energy is admitting before jumping up to a vine near the top and slowly climbed out, trying to appear human. She looked around and saw that the world around her has changed. She felt more demon power then human. In fact, she felt no human power at all. She wondered what happened. She walked around the forest and saw a hanyou bound to a tree bound to a tree with miko energy. Kagome was puzzled, why would a miko hurt a companion? Mikos and demon blooders have been allies since the remembered time. What was going on? She touched the arrow and then she was suddenly surrounded by humans. At first she froze, unsure what to do, then she acted the on instinct.

How should she act ?

XD

Sorry if that was evil or mean but review on this small chappie please, im tryin to figure where to go with this calm and coolected or just the opposite.


	2. Chapter 2 revisedkinda

Chapter 2

PS. I decided to make it where the Shikon No Tama jewel does not exist for now at least maybe later

22

Kagome was not sure how to react to the humans, at first she was going to act weak and human- that was until a demon, whom Kagome believed to be completely psychotic for appearing as such in front of the humans, attacked the humans and she could not believe her eyes. The demon was winning.

Kagome POV:

Did I land on my head when I fell down the well? It was a possibility and I wouldn't doubt it but why on Earth would a demon blood expose herself so freely to the vile humans. They have hunted us since the remembered time. And why do these humans fight so weakly against this demon. She seems to have lost sanity and is asking for a jewel I have never even heard of.

"Hey Kikiyo, what are you doing?" an arrogant sounding voice yelled towards the humans.

"Hey KIkiyo, im talkin' to ya," I turned around and the white haired demon blood is yelling at me and is calling me Kikiyo. I wonder why?

"why are ya just starin' huh? Did ya forget how ya betray'd me huh?" I get it apparently this demon is deranged and believes me to be someone I am not.

"im sorry sir, but you are sadly mistaken. I am not this Kikiyo you are callin me and I a have yet to meet you so how could I betray someone I don't know?" (A/N: bad grammar, Sorry)

"huh, but you smell just like…" the white haired demon blood paused, "You're not Kikiyo"  
>"I have already told you that demon blood"<p>

"Demon… blood….? Huh? What are ya talkin bout' ya wench?" What did he call me ?

"Excuse me?" I went straight up to his face and asked him right out " WHAT…DID…YOU…CALL…ME?"

"A Wen…" a voice interrupted him that really got on my nerves.

"such a fiery spirit you will make a well meal for Lady Centipede." That's it I had enough, I will just have to run and hide from this village of humans they don't seem to have the defense weapon so it shall be alright.

I closed my eyes as I was enveloped in a pink glow from my powers, the powers of a Dimiko, as I transformed in my normal form. My hair became longer and the tips of my black hair faded to a glowing hot pink color. My ears returned to their inu form and my fans elongated along with my claws. When I was done transforming into my true form I gave the demon a glare and a growl before I did a flip in the air and kicked her in the face. My body was well muscled but not too obvious so my kick was very powerful even for a demon. It sent her flying into a tree and before I could attack again she moved in front of the tree the white haired demon blood was located. As if I cared he only insulted me and in my world only the strongest survives so sorry whitey boy but you're just going to have to be sacrificed for my anger. And with a cry "Ten no tsuki no suraisu( heavenly moon slice)" I did a kick in the air at the demon and she was instantly purified. Yes purified, I'm a dimiko so I'm part demon and almost all my attacks are that of purification. The attack didn't hurt the whitiey but it broke the arrow and freed him.

I wonder what's he going to do. Probably take advantage of this freedom. No telling how long he's been stuck to that tree.

He jumped from his spot at the tree and ran to the old crone (A/N: a person as skilled as they are aged, usually used in witch terms) and grabbed her by the neck. He then held her high and asked where the shikon no tama was. What is a shikon no tama? Must be important for him to look so angry and desperate. He is definitely a rash hanyou. The old woman's eyes got wide but despite that she seemed entirely calm. These villagers must have something to do with his imprisonment. She seems to know of this hanyou and seems weak to his minor attacks.

why aren't they using the defense! Don't they have it? If not does it exist? Am I still in the same reality? I'm not sure if this is a good thing, but it's definitely not a bad thing. No evil humans to hunt me! I'm free from the evil. But it would be best to gather more information. I think I will be using the crone as a library. To do that I must defeat this hanyou who seems rather rude.

"hey, hanyou!"

"Wench! Whad'ya want. Can't ye tell I'm …" he finished with a yell as I grabbed him by his hair and threw him against a tree. I ran up to him and pinned him against the tree as I told him what was on my mind.

"I am terribly sorry demon blood, but you see, I need answers and I believe the ol' crone may have them and you killing her wouldn't go with my plans. So can you be a good doggy and stay still for a little while, I'm not in the same world as before."

"Huh? Who ya calllin' doggy huh? If ya haven't noticed ya're a inuhanyou too."

"Incorrect, I am a Dimiko, part inuyoukai and part miko."

"whats the difference"

"my powers could rival any demons and mikos, im immune to purification and I have the powers of both"

"Keh, I don' care. I got business to take care of" he threw me off of him and I landed gracfullyin the middle of the meadow. He just made me mad.

"yeah? Well so do!" I tacked him down a hill and when he got out from under me he attacked "Tetsu rībā tamashī dorobō( iron reaver soul stealer) " I barely dodged his attacks and before I knew it he let out another screech and attacked me with his claws I blocked this attack with heavenly gauntlets I formed with my miko energy. I jumped in the air and attacked him with my own claws; they glowed a beautiful pink color and let out a fierce attack of my youkai energy. He attempted to block but he fell in the steam before us. He attempted to get up and attack but something glowing around his neck .

"child"

I turned as a voice attempted to get my was the old crone.

"Yes?" I asked unsure what to expect from the human, humans were usually unkind to my kind but this world seemed different or at least this town or is it a village.

"The rosary around the hanyou neck is to subdue him. You may use it as your liking my child. The hanyou must be stopped. He is a monster who wants the jewel so he can become a full demon. Ye must stop him child"

Oh lookie a nice piece of revenge waiting in my hands. What word shall I use against him? He is a dog, I suppose a human command often used would be befitting.

I looked up to see him ready to charge me as he jumped from the water and was in the air I yelled the word I my head.

"SIT!" he did not only fell to the ground, he took a tree branch with him and crashed a boulder beneath him to smithereens.

I smiled to the human, I will treat her kindly but stay weary of her, "Thank you Mrs." I jumped up to talk to her. I noticed the humans surrounding her had distrust of me. That's alright as long as they don't attack me everything will be alright.

I followed the corne to her home and I noticed the difference in the homes to the houses I walked upon. I am most certainly not in the same world, and a world without the defense is a world I'll gladly live in, I hope that I'll never go back and if this s a dream that would totally suck.

**Wonder what happens next, what will she say and will Sesshomaru finally arrive? I can't wait to see! How bout you?**

**I'll try to update quickly**

**XD**


	3. authors note

Authors note

Sorry for my Japanese I'll just English from now on, honestly I'm hurt but it'll probably be better this way and by the way I was using a translator. Haven't gotten to the story yet waiting for ideas to hit


	4. Chapter 4

yeah sorry i can't continue this

im not a good writer

up for adoption please ..


	5. sopa

STOP SOPA

STOP SOPA

STOP SOPA

STOP SOPA

STOP SOPA

STOP SOPA

STOP SOPA

Please help keep fan fiction up and running by petitioning against it last I checked we still need about 10,000 more people to help us.

Pretty please with chocolate covered icing on top


	6. Chapter 6

hi. yeah sorry about confusing every one with the sopa post i just tried to put it on all my stories in an act of desperation. so sorry. Anyway, i gave up on this story already and thankfully someone has offered to adopt it so this story no longer belongs to me but CelesMaev. in all honesty i find it to be an extremly well upgrade of this story. so here is the link and goodbye.

s/10192926/1/The-Purest-Defense


End file.
